Be My Forever
by prettylittlefans1
Summary: Emily is Alison's forever and always. A short one shot following Emison's love story. Emison is endgame, Emison fluff. Mentions of other ships briefly. Please read and review.


**Hi Everyone ,I'm going to be doing one shots like this for a while because I'm back at school now. I hope you all enjoy this and I'll never give up on Emison. Please leave reviews, I love hearing from you all and also feel free to leave one shot requests, message me or tweet me (my twitter is in my bio).**

 **Elle xxx**

* * *

She was that girl the one everyone knew, the one everyone loved and hated. She had that air that demanded you notice her, everywhere she went people would stop and stare. The girls she chose to hang around with were the envy of all and those whom she took a dislike to became cast out. She knew everything about everybody and had one of those faces that had you spilling your secrets to her before most people even would have gotten your name. Even though she knew everyone's secrets no one knew any of hers, she was a mystery.

Whenever any of her friends would ask her why she never told them any of her secrets, she would tell them the only true way to stay on top is to have people trying work out who you are. The fascination with the mystery that was Alison DiLaurentis, the girl with the hair like spun gold and eyes so blue they made the sky shy in comparison, the voice that sounding so lyrical that you would listen to her insult you for hours just to hear that beautiful voice.

Her friends never left her side at school and despite the fact that there were 5 of them sat at a lunch table for 10, didn't matter people would sooner sit on the floor than risk the wrath of Alison. No one in the entire school rivalled Alison, she was invited to every party including college parties despite being only 16. Her clothes were always flawless and you would always see girls trying to copy her signature style, from her clothes, to her walk, to her make up and even her voice. But no matter how hard anyone tried no one could get close to being anything like the girl that seemingly had it all.

But it wasn't only Alison that had mass fascination surrounding her. Those four girls who were almost never away from her side were a point of pure fascination. There was the class president with straight A's Spencer Hastings, who was involved in almost every extra curricula, she was on her way to becoming captain of the field hockey team and came from a legacy of lawyers and high achievers. Spencer was running around with the schools bad boy Toby Cavanaugh behind her family's back but other than that she appeared seemingly well composed.

There was the girl who always wore the weirdest outfits but somehow always pulled them off Aria Montgomery, she always had paint and oil pastels all over her hands, she spent most of her time (when she wasn't in the art room) doing stuff with the English department. So could usually be found talking to the gorgeous English teacher Mr Fitz. Nobody took too much notice of how much time Aria spent with the English teacher or even noticed the times he'd picked her up round the corner from the school.

Hanna Marin had been the friend that seemingly made the most sense to those around; she had been gone from sweats and sneakers to skinny jeans and 4-inch heels. Hanna may not have any massive strong points at school but there wasn't a person who didn't know she was destined to work at Vogue. Her boyfriend was considered the most unusual thing about Hanna Marin; he was a boy who was undeniably cute but seemed like the sort who would stay away from "pretty girls" like Hanna Marin.

Then there was Emily, Emily Fields was a star swimmer for the Rosewood Sharks and had been scouted already. She was a very quiet girl, who despite being thrust into the limelight by her achievements preferred to spend her time in the library doing homework with Alison. Emily seemed more fascinated by Alison than any of the other girls, she would watch Alison's every move and was fiercely protective of Alison. But no one thought anything of it, they just figured if they were lucky in enough to be chosen by Alison as friends then they would be protective of her too. But no one noticed Emily's fingers making circles on Alison's knee under the table at lunch or how they'd disappear into the bookshelves for lengths of time.

Everyone just presumed the doodles in Alison's notebook EF+AD were about Ezra Fitz the English teacher every girl seemed to dream about. But Alison didn't care about Ezra Fitz even regardless of the fact she already knew he had a girlfriend, a fact that very few people knew. The only EF in Alison's life was Emily Fields, the swimmer with the long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and the heart filled with so much love. She was her mermaid so beautiful and pure, she loved to just watch her swim and see the smile on her face that made Alison feel as if everything would be fine.

It was that promise that everything would be fine that carried Alison through everything. Emily had stayed up all night holding her hand after Alison's mother had died suddenly. She'd stuck by Alison when she had to take care of her sister, Charlotte after they had released her from a psychiatric unit into the families care. Emily had gone to college in another state while Alison had stayed to care for Charlotte. But when Alison's father left in the middle of the night and said he was done with his family, Emily had been on the first flight home transferring to colleges to help Alison.

It was 3 days before Alison's 21st birthday when Emily whisked her away to Paris. It was on Alison's 21st birthday as she sat sipping champagne on the balcony of their hotel over looking the Eiffel Tower that she looked down to see Emily Fields on one knee asking her to be her forever. It was on Alison's 21st birthday she promised to become Mrs Fields, making Emily Fields the happiest person alive. On Alison's 21st birthday they wondered down the streets of Paris hand in hand breathing in the smell of fresh bread. It was outside Notre Dame that they sat feeding each over tiny macaroons and dreaming of their future.

It was 2 years later that they sealed their forever with a kiss and vowed to love each other always. Their wedding cake was decorated with Eiffel Towers and there was tiny mermaid painted on the bottom of the cake. It was after they promised each other forever that they opened up they're own little French patisserie. They called their little patisserie Forever Paris; they were always in high demand to cater weddings. There were queues round the block every morning with people coming to get fresh bread from the little shop.

When they were 25 Alison gave birth to their first child Belle Jessica Pam Fields, she had blonde ringlets and blue eyes. When Belle was 5 and they were 30 Emily gave birth to their second Child Heloise (which is pronounced without the H) Catherine Lauren Fields she had brown hair and chocolate eyes just like Emily. The two girls were the images of their mothers and always looked perfect. They adopted they're third child when Heloise was 3 and Belle was 8 completing their little family. Their third child Tristan Jason Wayne Fields had a mess of black hair and eyes the color of the ocean.

No one could deny they made the most beautiful family. Hanna Marin was always sending the latest fashions over for the children when she moved to New York (with her husband Caleb) fulfilling her dream of working for Vogue. Aria had gone on to marry the English teacher every girl had fantasized over and between them they wrote and illustrated children books that they always brought round for the children. Aria of course always brought her own children (all 5 of them) round to play with the Fields children. As for Spencer Hastings she'd followed in her family's legacy and become a top defence attorney in Philadelphia, as for her bad boy boyfriend he'd become a young offenders program organiser helping prevent kids from a life of crime. While Spencer had decided to end things with Toby after high school they'd soon found their way back to each other.

That girl who had been the envy of all went on to stay the envy of all. She had the perfect wife and the perfect children. Alison Fields couldn't have been happier if she tried, she had her mermaid, she had her happy ending and as Emily had always promised she had her forever.


End file.
